


Prompt 13 - Graveyard Shift

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Maggie Hates the  Graveyard Shift.Alex and her are soft and gay.





	Prompt 13 - Graveyard Shift

Maggie hates graveyard shifts. 

 

But they suck even more when her girlfriend is currently in their bed, fast asleep without her. 

 

Alex doesn’t have work today and having a 12am-8am shift means she will miss most of the day with her. 

 

By the time Alex had gotten home the previous night Maggie was getting ready to come in. They had shared some lazy kisses on the couch before Alex insisted on driving in with Maggie. 

 

The shift had been incredibly slow but it meant Maggie had caught up on paperwork that had been put to the bottom of the pile. Priorities laying with cases that had only just been closed. 

 

She drank copious amounts of shit coffee and couldn’t wait to get home and have some of the good stuff she knows Alex will have put on for her. 

 

Around 6am she got a  _ Good Morning Gorgeous _ text from Alex. She could just imagine Alex getting up, stretching and having the cute sleepy smile on her face, as she gets ready for her morning jog. 

 

She wishes she could be there making breakfast for when she gets back. She wishes she was going to be there to join Alex in the shower, not being able to ignore her protests of it saving the planet by them only having one shower rather than two. Knowing full well they will being there a lot longer than if they had, had separate showers. 

 

She enjoys the mornings they get together. Their mornings have always been perfect from the very first one they shared. Maggie looked forward to waking up wrapped in Alex’s arms, and knowing she was missing that right now made the shift suck just that bit more.

 

As 7:30am approached she started getting antsy, her leg jiggling but not because of too much coffee. She was anticipating being home in 45 minutes, and getting as many cuddles as she can before she passes out. 

 

7:45am comes around and she stands up and stretches, then proceeds to fill her coffee mug a final time, in the hopes it will keep her awake just a little bit longer once she is home. 

 

Home. 

 

That’s the worst thing about these shifts. They keep her away from Home. Alex. She hasn’t felt at home in a long time, but where Alex is, is where home will always be for Maggie now. She doesn’t like being separated from her  home for too long. It was bad enough when Rick almost took it away forever. She wouldn’t let that happen again. She liked being able to check she was okay and was still safe. A phone call or text wasn’t enough, she needs to see  her to know. 

8am finally comes around and Maggie is signing out and out of the door so quick she misses the red head leaning against her cruiser. 

 

“Hey Detective Dimples, you just gonna walk on bye without a hello.”

 

She looks up at the voice and breaks out into a huge smile. “Alex!” She rushes into the taller girls arms and holds her tightly to her. “You’re here? Why are you here and not at home?”

 

“Waiting the extra 15 minutes was too long, I needed to see you as soon as you were finished.” 

 

They share a small, soft kiss and when they pull away they both have dopey grins on their faces. 

 

“I really missed you.” Maggie whispers into Alex’s neck.

 

“Why don’t we get home and spend the day snuggling together?” Alex replies pressing kisses against her hair.

 

“I would love that.” Maggie opens the door for Alex then goes round to the drivers side and gets in. 

 

“Let’s get home Detective, our bed was very cold without you in it last night.” 

 

“We both know you didn’t go near the bed last night babe.” Maggie takes her hand as she drives. “You have bags as big as mine.”

 

“Full of compliments I see,” Alex says sarcastically, whilst laughing. 

 

“You know you’re still beautiful.” Maggie brings her hand up to her lips and kisses it. “I missed being home.”

 

“I missed you being there.”

 

“No, I missed being with you. You’re home Alex.” Maggie looks at her in the mirror. 

  
“I missed being with you too, it’s not home without you anymore. I guess it never was home until you.” Alex confesses back. 

 

They had done this a lot since the kidnapping. 

 

“I wish you didn’t have to do graveyard shifts.”

 

“Me too babe.”


End file.
